


Sick Sad World

by Missy



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/F, Longing, Memories, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The conversations are what Daria misses the most...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Sad World

It’s the conversations Daria misses. Complaining about the stupidity of the fools around them while consuming slices of greasy pizza and listening to some terrible alt-rock band.

But then there were the kisses. The touches. The way Jane’s hands could mold anything into a work of art, even Daria’s embarrassed, confused hands.

Daria squeezes her legs together, a desperate pulsing between her legs. The TV nearly blots out the ten year old memory, but Jane’s face rises before her, unconquerable. 

She’s sure it never will be.

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **Daria**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.


End file.
